


Racing Envy

by OsirisRed



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisRed/pseuds/OsirisRed
Summary: After a slight argument with Keira and Daxter, Jak storms off angry after he thinks Keira likes Erol as he angsts outside and Keira wonders why is she conflicted on her emotions towards him and Erol. This is my rendition on what happens during the cutscene and their views. Slight JakxKeira Onsided and Onesided ErolxKeira
Relationships: Erol/Keira Hagai, Keira Hagai/Jak
Kudos: 2





	1. Jak's Perspective

Yami Yugi: Your back?!?!? It’s a miracle!

Me: Don’t get your hopes up too high. I'm taking my writing a fic at a time and it might be that I won't be able to write NSFW lemony stuff for a while as the burnout is controlling that.

Yami Yugi: Oof. I see why you are out of commission.

Me: Also, my requests are currently closed until I finished all the others as I got a few to finish before then.

Yami Yugi: And you are coming back with a Jak and Daxter fic?

Me: I will tell you it later. There is mild cursing in this and it’s one of the first fics without an M rating, so woot woot it’s that I say.

Yami Yugi: Woot woot it’s indeed.

Me: Proofread by…no one. 2020 made me wild.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Racing Envy  
Chapter 1: Jak’s Perspective 

Jak entered the garage expecting to see his childhood friend Keira and as he and his furry orangey pal Daxter entered, Erol crossed their paths with a smug scowl on his face as he comes close to Jak as he says, “Well if isn't the dark eco freak!” 

“Where’s Keira?” Jak snaps back. 

“Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her.” Erol said arrogantly as he starts to circle the both of them threateningly as he continues, “You’re the talk of the town jak! You give the people hope- how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it’ll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now, as everyone sees their hope die!” 

Jak frowned even more and was about to retort back until suddenly he heard a familiar voice as she said, “It’s good to have you back, daddy.” As it was none other than the Aqua blue haired engineer Keira and her green elderly sage Samos as they both entered the garage together. “Yes, it’s nice to be free again,” Samos replied to her. 

Caught off guard by their entrance, Erol took the advantage to lean closer to Jak and say, “You know, Keira loves a winner. Someday she’ll be my mechanic.” He felt disgusted at his comment and how Keira will never be his in any way or form as he retorted back angrily, “Stay away from her.” 

Erol laughed at that weak threat knowing that Jak can’t do a thing about it as he left the garage as Keira looked at Erol as he left and commented, “(Sighs) Erol’s the best racer I’ve ever seen.” Feeling slightly lovestruck as she looks at Jak smiling at him too. 

Jak looked in disbelief at Keira, seeing how her body language show admiration towards that Chief of the Krimson Guards, but he knows that it's more than that which he did not like. Not one bit. “He’s not what you think.” 

“And you’re a good judge of character? Ha! Look at you; people say you get angry and, change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn’t be working for a guy like Krew.” 

Feeling very much offended that she doesn’t know at all and his anger was seething through his entire body. Screw the Race! She shouldn’t have said that without knowing the pain, abuse and absolute torture he has been through the past 2 years in that prison with Erol and the Baron Praxis experimenting on him like he was a meaningless lab rat. “I need Krew’s connections to fight the Baron! Without my-You know what? Do it your way, and I’ll do it mine. Just don’t come crying to me when the walls fall down.” He coldly said as he walked out of the garage. 

He felt betrayed and utterly outraged of how oblivious Keira was that he ignored the fact that Daxter was calling after him and that he was meant to be racing for the team, but all that mattered to Jak now was just to leave and get away from it all. 

The air felt good as he left the stadium as the slight cold wind prickled him ever so but it couldn’t fix what Keira said about him. It hurt him deeply as he looked down at his left fist to see its shaking and the static purple dark eco-energy glowing in his hand that keeps turning his fair skin into a very pale colour and feeling his fingernails grow into claws intermittently. 

‘Who the hell does she think she is?! How can she judge me like that without knowing the hell I been through? I didn’t ask to be pumped with dark eco and I want Baron Praxis to die for what’s he's done!’ Jak angrily thought as he slammed his fist against part of the wall of the stadium. 

Luckily no one heard or particularly saw him hit the wall as he could hear the crowd scream in joy for the race that probably has started and the citizens and the guards nearby saw nothing (who knew). The energy faded into a miniature shockwave that slightly cracked the wall as he looked at his arm slightly worried, who knew that only a small fragment of his dark power could that much damage that it scares him a little but he’s learning more about himself too. Jak sighed deeply as he took his hand off the wall as he felt a little twinge of pain but luckily the dark eco took the blunt force. 

Jak looked around the plaza to the high-end part of the city with a sad look, the people hover in their vehicles and walk around not judging him or noticing either and not knowing that he's the one who is battling the Metalheads and trying to overthrow the Baron and the escaped prisoner who is revenge filled and a literal monster that is walking among them. But how Keira judges him like that that not knowing what’s he’s done. Screw Krew! He’s only using him to get weapons and items for the Underground. 

As he was mulling over his thoughts, Jak could hear the crowd cheer more, noting that the race was still happening as he sighed again and said to himself, “I can still be mad at Keira as she is blind about Erol and everything, but I can’t be mad at Daxter.” He then entered the stadium entrance to the stands. 

As he walked to the stands, he thought about how Erol wants Keira, maybe he wanted info from her like where she came from or maybe he just ‘wanted’ her. Jak growled quietly as he felt his power surge in his body a little as he suddenly stopped in his tracks just before the doorway to the stands. He looked down to his open hands as he looked puzzled. ‘Why do I feel like this around her? I like her but I like Ashelin more, but why did I snap back like that to Erol? Do I have feelings for her?’ He thought as he scratched his head but then a sudden roar of zoomer as the crowd cheers on. 

He ran to the doorway to see that the race is fully on the way as it was the 2nd lap so far. From the main viewing, screens show that Daxter was in his place as another driver was blocking him off in every way. He tried to drift a bit but it was a little bit high as Jak smiled and laughed thinking that he shouldn’t have done that but he managed to get by the other driver to be 1st once again. 

Jak continued to watch Daxter outmanoeuvre the other drivers to stay 1st throughout the laps as it got him thinking that Daxter has always been loyal to him and how he would never judge him for any of his actions and that he always has his back no matter what and why would Jak abandon him right now? 

The race went by quickly as the computer voice announced the winner to be (who da funk it) Daxter as held the trophy in his small hands as Tess was there with him cuddling both him and the trophy in her arms. Jak clapped and felt proud of his little buddy as he walked out of the stands to the garage to see them all there but how will he react to Keira with all these conflicted emotions as he then entered the garage. 

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: You're just jealous as I am taking a new approach with a game fic this time.

Yami Yugi: So, why are you doing a gaming one?

Me: Well, if you must know in the words of Yahtzee Crowshaw (sort of) is that I am completely obsessed with this fandom and it's like I am outside, feeling the sun on me and there are steps everywhere that lead to dingy basements for each fandom that I get stuck into (my main is Yu-Gi-oh! And will always be) or blindly walk into, so for this one. I walked down out of my own will to the basement of Jak and Daxter games as I am playing the games on PS4.

Yami Yugi: I think I sort of get it, but what happens now?

Me: Well, I am gonna finish this by writing the second chapter and that will be that for this story and then I gonna finish Dolly and so on as so I won’t get stressed and burnout again.

Yami Yugi: Your mental health matter first and I respect that.

Me: Thank you and thank you Jak and Daxter Wiki for the transcript which I used as I tried to match the cutscene as best I could as I don’t own this as it belongs to Naughty Dog.

Yami Yugi: See ya soon peeps!

Me: Byee bye!


	2. Keira's Pespective

Yami Yugi: Wow! You don’t even mess around.

Me: Course I don’t, I had a ‘motivation’ rush that pushed me to complete this.

Yami Yugi: Well, it is a 2 shot and it’s based on a cut scene as well.

Me: Yeah, I know, it’s sort of cheating but I love the game and characters and it’s a start to re-launch my writing again.

Yami Yugi: …Good point.

Me: Proofread by…no one. I am trying to live on the edge.  
Enjoy!   
________________________________________   
Chapter 2: Keira’s Perspective 

Keira was left in shock at Jak’s statement as he left as Daxter called after him sounding very worried and concerned, “Uh, Jak, buddy...(chuckles) Where you going their pal? Jak? Jak!” It was no use. He is not coming back and the racing team is doomed without him. Keira snapped out of thoughts when a computer voice announced, “Attention all drivers, the class two races will begin soon.” 

Feeling the anxiety rush through Daxter as he turned to the only person who might have a clue and the quick thinking to plan, Keira. “Now what we are gonna do?!” He said to her worriedly. She then had to think quick as she smiled and leant down close enough to Daxter’s eye level and said, “You’ll have to drive for the team, Daxter. We need this win to qualify for the final championship.” 

Daxter contemplated as he looked away and said his thoughts aloud, “How hard can it be? Just, uh, hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And then there’s this other thingy that makes it go fast. Fast is good! I can do this. I’m ready to race!” Keira was astounded of how   
Daxter convinced himself so quickly as he went from worry to excitement in a blink of an eye. 

“Well, it looks like I am off to the race, but I hope my buddy is alright.” Daxter said as he walked out of the exit/entrance of the garage as Keira walked out to meet him off before the little Ottsel sets off as she mustered up a small smile as Daxter watched the greenly Sage gives him a smile and a thumbs up (which was a rarity to see) and Keira said, “I’m sure that he’s doing fine and just needs some air, but all you need to be concerned about is beating the other racers and bring back the trophy.” She then placed her hand on his fluffy little shoulder briefly to reassure him, although little did, he know that the engineer was hiding some raw emotions about his friend. 

He grinned madly as he saluted with two fingers goodbye to both Keira and Samos as he replied happily, “You got it toots! Winner’s trophy, here I come!” 

Keira waved him off and giggled at his response as Samos knew his daughter very well as she is burying some deep emotions of anger and sadness. “You don’t sound very convinced yourself with what you said to Daxter.” He said to her sounding concerned as he was looking at her.   
Keira sighed and closed her eyes as her father was right that she felt angry for Jak’s response and felt sad as he abandoned everyone and how he was angry at her. She turned around to her father and faked a smile, “I'm just worried about Daxter. You know, because he is small and he’s handling a zoomer three times his size and the other racers will eat him alive.” She laughed dryly as she looked away from him. 

“I can tell when you are lying young lady and know very well that Daxter can take care of himself. Now, tell me what's really on your mind” he questioned, not believing her. ‘Damn it! He can read me like a book.’ She turned around to face him, her smile changed to a sad look. “It’s Jak.” Then changed to an angry scowl, “I mean, who the hell does he think he is?! Telling me don’t come crying to him when everything comes down and what’s with him hating Erol? I mean he’s so different from the Jak I knew before and I don’t like him now.” She stormed over to a nearby workbench and slammed her hands on it and sighed deeply. 

Samos looked on sadly as she was right as Jak has changed drastically from the past 2 years and even has a voice now but he is not the same mischievous boy he knew before as he is now a cold angry thug. “We don’t know what happened to Jak over that time we were separated. I know he is different but doesn’t mean we still cherish him all the same. He may be cold, angry and distant in places now but I see that he needs us more than ever.” He walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back. 

“He’s probably been through a lot and you pushing him away like that didn’t help at all.” He was right again. She didn’t mean what she said as couldn’t help it seeing him that way and not the boy she fell for and almost kissed if it wasn’t for Daxter getting in the way, but that’s the past now as she’s got Erol, the champion of the zoomer races. 

‘He’s so cool with his driving.’ She thought happily, but that changed quickly when Jak said he's not what she thinks. ‘He’s awesome and he doesn’t know it. He’s suave and he's the commander of the Krimson Guards and Jak’s just jealous that he can never beat the winner.’ 

“Keira, you know Jak cares about you and he wouldn’t leave us like that and he definitely wouldn’t leave Daxter. He will come to and come back.” 

“You’re a right daddy. He does care about us and maybe I was wrong in places.” Keira replied as she looks at her father smiling. “Good, I will check to see how Daxter is doing and I will see you later.” He then walked out of the garage as Keira waved goodbye to him as she looked down to the workbench and sighed deeply again. 

She then looked around the room to see how vacant it is and she can be alone with her thoughts/ She felt so conflicted about everything that it frustrated her so. She liked Jak but his words hurt her so and he changes into a dark monster when he gets angry (which is easy since he looks pissed all the time) and she's scared that he could snap and change at her. 

“Poor Jak, I don’t understand you anymore.” she sadly said. 

“That was a good race wasn’t Dax.” A female voice echoed through the halls as Keira looked up and perked her head as she heard another voice, “Good? That race went great! I won by a landslide baby! Oh Yeah!” Another yelled excitedly as if it was none other than Tess carrying Daxter and the trophy? ‘He won?!’ she thought as if she was bewildered but she was proud none the less as she smiled and walked to them and said, “Congrats on the win Dax! As I was rooting for you all the way.” 

Tess placed the trophy on a nearby workbench as Daxter hopped onto it inspecting it or just looking at his face in the reflection as he says, “Now there’s a handsome winner.” Keira got up and walked over to the both of them and happily said, “You did it, Daxter! You helped us qualify for the big race!” 

“Did you ever doubt? I back seat for Jak all the time.” He said smugly as he then walked up to Tess and asked, “Hey! When do I get the winner’s big kiss?” Daxter pointed to his muzzle cheek as Tess smiled coyly as she swayed seductively at the little Ottsel and answered, “Maybe later...if you’re a good boy.” Shen then petted his head so. 

Keira looked up to see that Jak has returned as he walked in and up to Tess and Daxter as he jumped to the floor and greeted him with by saying, “Hey there. We uh, we showed those Class Two Losers a thing or two, huh?” He sounded a bit nervous when he said that, but Jak is smiling as he then replied, “I saw, You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but you hung in there.” He then crouched down to Daxter’s level and continued, “I’m proud of you, Dax.” As he and Daxter bro-fisted. 

“Really?” Daxter questioned, not believing that his best friend would be proud of him. “Yea. You did great!” he replied. Feeling proud that Jak was happy for him, he confidently corrected him by saying, “No, we did great! Right, partner?” As Daxter leapt up onto his left shoulder as he usually goes to. 

As Jak stood back up, both Keira and Jak locked eyes for a millisecond as Keira turned her head away sadly as Jak too looked away slightly angry as he walked out of the garage. 

Tess looked at Keira not knowing the inner turmoil they both have. 

THE END   
________________________________________  
Me: Another one finished in the bag.

Yami Yugi: So, Jak and Daxter not appearing here?

Me: They might do in the future if I do any more fics on them.

Yami Yugi: Aw, I wanted to meet Jak as I feel that I would have got along with him.

Me: As you two got dark powers locked away inside and are mostly angsty.

Yami Yugi: …Most likely but I also wanted his guns and hoverboard and I feel that you would get along with Daxter.

Me: Because we are wise-cracking peeps?

Yami Yugi: That and you two are great sidekicks.

Me: …HEY! I am not your sidekick!

Yami Yugi: You sure about that?

Me: …Whatever, we will see ya next time when I completed a chapter for another chapter. Byee.

Yami Yugi: Stay safe out there!


End file.
